


28 Times Danse Fell In Love With Hancock

by Katmousse



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katmousse/pseuds/Katmousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Hancock/Danse themed drabbles inspired by a prompt I found online!</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 Times Danse Fell In Love With Hancock

Where he found the bottle Danse didn't know but he did know he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this one.

Hancock held out the tiny bottle that read _Weston Inn's Luxury Bubble Bath_ across its aged label. The label embellished a sweet looking rose yet the liquid inside the bottle had a questionable orange tint to it. Nonetheless, when Hancock eagerly popped open the lid and squeezed the entirety of the bottle out into the cold water the room quickly filled with a pleasant scent.

The running water encouraged the soap to form big fluffy bubbles just like the directions label promised it would. Hancock swished his hands in the water to help arouse the bubbles that much more.

After a few moments passed, Danse began to think using up the entire bottle in one go may not have been the wisest decision as the tub quickly overflowed with bubbles and the floor around became covered with the sweet-smelling suds. Hancock, on the other hand, thought using the entire bottle had been a brilliant idea and this only made him agree with himself that much more.

He turned the tap until the water seized and quickly began undressing. When he stood in nothing but his worn jeans and saw that Danse hadn't moved an inch and looked like a lost puppy, he laughed.

"C'mon, what're you worried about? No one's gonna see." Hancock assured him and tugged at the jumpsuit that fitted the synth oh so well.

Danse grabbed Hancock's eager hands and held them. "I'm not worried about anything. I've just never done this sort of thing before."

Hancock nodded. "Neither have I."

"No, I mean I've never bathed with someone so intimately."

Hancock stood on his tiptoes and whispered: "Neither have I."

Danse's cheeks turned a bright pink against his will at that little confession of Hancock's. So this would be a first for the both of them for a change. His heart swelled with the thought. He then began stripping out of his own clothes all the while Hancock watched him with a grin.

It seemed the tub was filled with more bubbles than water and when Danse finally felt the water beneath the foam he pulled back only a second before settling into the cold liquid across from Hancock. 

Danse stretched his legs out and his feet sat comfortably under Hancock's ribcage and Hancock rested his own legs overtop of Danse's. It was easy to relax but hard to see the other from the towering bubbles between them.

Hancock quickly assisted that problem and cut the bubbles with his hands, lifting them up and blowing, sending the collective bubbles flying into the air, many of them landing on Danse. Hancock giggled and Danse couldn't help but smile adoringly.

It was rare to see his lover this giddy without the help of drugs, so this bath was especially special to Danse. He knew this would be a memory he would hold on to for many years to come. 

He leaned forward and Hancock copied and they met for a sweet kiss. Honestly, Danse didn't think he would every get used to the feeling of ghoul lips, but he accepted them for what they were and enjoyed every time they came into contact with his own. 

After the kiss, they both lowered further in the tub at their own ends and relaxed, sighing contently. This was nice, and they would enjoy it as much as they possibly could. After all, you never passed up the opportunity for relaxation in a world without it.

"See, not all my ideas are awful." Hancock commented. Danse laughed.

"No, not all of them."


End file.
